mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYCT SUBWAY 8TH AVENUE LINE
In the last Blog, I talked about the Central Park West Line, which is the Northern half of the 8th Avenue Line. In this blog, I will address the 8th Avenue Line South of Columbus Circle. North of Columbus Circle is the B & C LOCAL Trains & the A & D EXPRESS Trains. As we continue South leaving Columbus Circle, The B & D Trains turn left onto 53rd Street. Meanwhile the A & C Trains continue South. The E train from Queens turns onto 8th Avenue from 53rd Street. From this point the C & E Trains are the 8th Avenue LOCAL & the A Train is the the 8th Avenue EXPRESS. After 53rd Street, the next LOCAL Stop is 50th Street, which I would rename Hells KItchen-50th Street. The Next Stop is a MAJOR Stop/Hub. The Next Stop is 42nd Street-Port Authority Bus Terminal, which I would reverse it to Port Authority Bus Terminal-42nd Street. This is the Stop for BOTH the C & E LOCAL as well as the A EXPRESS. This is also a Transfer to the Times Square-42nd Street Stop where you Transfer to the 1, 2 & 3 Trains (Broadway North-7th Avenue South), 7 Train (Flushing Line), 42nd Street Shuttle & the N, Q, R & W (7th Avenue North-Broadway South). You May also transfer for the M34A SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop is another MAJOR Stop/Hub. This is another C & E LOCAL Stop as well as the A EXPRESS Stop. The next Stop is 34th Street-Penn Station, which I would change to Penn Station-34th Street. Transfer is avaiable to the M34/M34A SBS (Select Bus Service), Amtrak, NJ Transit & the LIRR. This is where You get off for MSG (Madison Square Garden). The next stop for the C & E LOCAL is 23rd Street, which I would rename CHELSEA-23rd Street & here is where you transfer for the M23 SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop is 14th Street, which I would rename Abington Square-14th Street. This is a C & E LOCAL & A EXPRESS Stop & This is where You transfer for the L Train. This is the LAST STOP on 8th Avenue. After this stop, the A, C & E Trains turn onto Greenwich Avenue & go along Greenwich Avenue to 6th Avenue. As the A, C & E Trains travel under Greenwich Avenue, the A C & E Trains travel UNDER the 1, 2 & 3 Trains as it goes under 7th Avenue. The A, C & E Trains then turn right under 6th Avenue to the next stop which is West 4th Street-Washington Square, which I would rename Washington Square-West 4th Street. This Stop is a MAJOR Transfer Stop. The A EXPRESS as well as the C & E LOCAL Stop Upstairs. Transfer Downstairs to the B, D, F & M (6th Avenue Line). The next Stop for the C & E LOCAL is Spring Street, where you can transfer for the M21 Houston Street Crosstown Bus. The Next stop is Canal Street for the C & E LOCAL as well as the A EXPRESS. After Canal Street, the C Transfers over to the A Tracks. The E goes under the A & C Line & goes along the East Side of the A & C Tracks. The Next & LAST Stop for the E Train is World Trade Center. There is also a Connection between the E Train World Trade Center Stop & the World Trade Center PATH Train Station. The Next Stop for the A & C Train is Chambers Street. You are able to Transfer between the E Train World Trade Center Stop & the Chambers Street A & C Stop. After Chambers Street the A & C Train turn onto Fulton Street. The Next & LAST STOP in New York County (Manhattan) for the A & C Train before going on to Kings County (Brooklyn) is Fulton Street, Which I would reaname Fulton Center. This is a MAJOR Stop/Hub. The Fulton Center is where You can Transfer between the 2, 3, 4, 5, A, C, J & Z Trains. There is also an underground connection between the Fulton Center & the Cortlandt Street R & W Trains. There is also an Underground Connection between the Fulton Center & the World Trade Center PATH Ttain Station. As far as the Futon Center Stop is Concerned, The 2 & 3 Trains are upstairs on Williams Street (East Side). The 4 & 5 Trains are Upstairs on Broadway (West Side). The A & C Trains are Downstairs on Fulton Street. The J & Z Trains are Downstairs on the LOWEST Level on Nassau Street. I have some more thoughts on the A, C & E Trains but I will save them for another Blog. My LAST Proposal for the A, C & E Trains in New York County (Manhattan) is that the C & E Trains would be 24/7 LOCAL & the A Train would be 24/7 EXPRESS. Category:Blog posts